Nintendo:E3 2010 Center/press conferences
I will try my best to live blog the Nintendo, Electronic Arts and Ubisoft press conferences here on this page. However, I suggest that you watch the events either on TV (G4TV in America) or online. Nintendo themselves are videotaping it live on their website at e3.nintendo.com, and I'm sure some of the other big press sites will do the same (IGN, GameSpot, maybe even Gonintendo). Personally, I'm going to try and watch it on G4 since when it comes to videos, my computer sucks and I don't want to take any chances (having the video pause for the New Super Mario Bros. Wii reveal last year was heartbreaking). Nintendo Starts at 9:00 a.m. and ends at 11:00 a.m. on Tuesday, June 15th ---- *POST CONFERENCE: OKAY, sorry for not updating the past hour. Explanation?.... BEST CONFERENCE EVER! Too distracted. Seriously, that was stunning. After a bumpy start with a faulty Zelda (which, controller issues aside, looked amazing), Nintendo went full force and gave us an excellent looking Kirby game for Wii, Donkey Kong Country RETURNS (heck yeah!), Mario Sports Mix, Nintendo 3DS, Kid Icarus Uprising, Metal Gear Solid 3DS, Kingdom Hearts 3DS, Metroid: Other M, Epic Mickey, GoldenEye, Golden Sun. It was all just so good. *9:45: Kirby Epic Yarn for Wii! THIS. LOOKED. AMAZING. *9:35: Goldeneye being shown off for Wii. We saw this trailer yesterday though so nothing too special. *9:30: Golden Sun: Dark Dawn being shown off. Looking good. Stylus control Really great looking battles. And no it's not for 3DS. No release date except for "holiday season". *9:25: Mario Sports Mix announced. We've seen hockey, volleyball, and basketball and characters like Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Donkey Kong and more. *9:20: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword announced for Wii. A VERY choppy demo was shown but they claim it was due to technical difficulties. Very embarrassing demo, but awesome art style. Looks like a mixture of Wind Waker and Ocarina of Time. *9:00 am: Okay, I won't be able to do a live blog. My computer is whacking out. Immediately after I'll write about EVERYTHING though. I may pop in a few times during the conference too. *8:00 am (day of): One hour before the conference. It's looking stormy outside so DISH may go out on me and I may not be able to watch it on TV. If that's the case, then I'll have to watch it on Ustream in which case I won't be able to update the live blog because it'll slow everything down if I do. *7:00 pm (day before): Yes, it's that time (well, not yet). Ubisoft has been dropped and Nintendo has been raised. So far, E3 has been very... unusual. Can Nintendo save the day tomorrow and be crowned the best publisher at E3? We'll have to wait and see. It's almost time. Ubisoft Starts at 5:00 p.m. on June 14 on Monday ---- *7:00: Conference over. Nothing else was announced for Wii. Overall probably the strangest, most embarrassing conference I've ever seen. *6:12: Driver: San Francisco announced for Wii. The CG trailer looked pretty fantastic. *6:00: Rabbids Travel in Time announced exclusively for the Wii. Has the Rabbids traveling to different time ages. This was okay, but the rest of the conference is confusing. *5:23: Shaun White Skateboarding shown off. Before you say anything, Shaun White is apparently a professional skateboarder. *5:07: Joel McHale is presenting again. Believe me: He may not be funny during these conferences but he's hilarious on The Soup. *5:06: And of course G4 screws up. Okay, it's back! :D *5:00: Conference has started. Rez successor being shown. Not a Wii game. *4:00: EA has been dropped down so that can only mean one thing! Yes, Ubisoft's press conference is next. We've still got an hour to go so maybe you can pass the time by surfing the web for any news you may have missed. Electronic Arts Starts at 2:00 p.m. on Monday, June 14th ---- *4:00: A little bit of post-conference goodness. EA has confirmed that Hot Pursuit will be released on the Wii. *3:00: A lot of Sims 3 talk. A lot of it didn't really have to do with the Wii and DS iterations, unfortunately. Now they're talking about EA Partners. Don't expect much for Wii and DS. Right now Crtyek is on so, well, don't get your hopes up, hehe. *2:55: All EA Sports games shown will be playable on the showfloor. *2:51: New GameFlow mode suggests plays for you. *2:50: Joe Montana, one of the greatest NFL players of all time (according to Moore, I don't know about this stuff), comes on stage to promote the game. *2:45: EA Sports Active 2 is done. Madden NFL 11 is being shown now. Talking about how the series is evolving. *2:40: EA Active 2 being shown. Track progress online, upload statistics. Live demos are being shown for all three systems. Katherine is on the Wii showing off some biking action, jogging in place and jumping. *2:35: EA Sports now. Peter Moore on stage. Expect a lot of Wii content. *2:20: Well, Dead Space 2 is being talked about. That's not for Wii, but Dead Space Extraction was briefly mentioned and shown on the screen. Yes, I consider that news. *2:10: It started a bit late. Showing Hot Pursuit. Not sure if it'll come out on Wii. *1:40: Twenty minutes tell the event. I'm excited to do a liveblog. It seems like it's been ages since the last time I did something like this. *12:00 pm (day of): Well, the Microsoft conference just ended and in about two hours the EA conference begins. Remember that during the EA conference, we PROBABLY won't get too much Nintendo-system info. Expect lots of sports and lots of HD-system games. *7:10 pm (day before): OH! And before I forget the times I'm posting are Pacific to go inline with where the event is taking place. I probably won't be posting much more until a couple hours before the event tomorrow! Have fun everyone, and be sure to get a lot of snacks for the event. *7:00 pm (day before): Here's the first live blog post! Is everyone looking forward to the press events tomorrow? That's good. Remember that Microsoft is a few hours before this one (we obviously won't be covering it) and that Ubisoft starts shortly after EA. I'll be covering both EA and Ubisoft tomorrow live. Nintendo is the next day (and I'll OBVIOUSLY be covering that one). New live blog posts will be placed above the previous post.